SPD The Zeo Nexus
by eternalspd
Summary: First ever crossover between Power Rangers & Star Fox. Andross destroys the Star Fox Academy in search of the Zeo crystal. When he learns S.P.D. has it, Andross sets a plan in motion to obtain the crystal and destroy Fox and his new allies in the process.
1. Chapter 01 Eos

_Disclaimers ... they're so cute. Here's mine: Nintendo owns the Star Fox series and Disney owns Power Rangers S.P.D. This fic is the first ever crossover for each series. Star Fox and S.P.D. have enough similarities to the point that a fanboy couldn't resist merging their universes together. I'm sticking to the Star Fox canon as best as I can to appease SF fans, but S.P.D. is my bigger love and I enjoy writing OCs, which you will see from both series. I say this because I was never a hardcore Fox gamer growing up but I loved the game nonetheless. Enough of my flappin'. R&R please._

--------------_  
_

S.P.D. - The Zeo Nexus

by eternal

Chapter 01 - Eos

--------------

At first glance, it was another faceless city enclosed by towers and neon street signs. The drizzle added another layer of bleakness to the already dismal metropolis and fell upon the cloaked citizens jamming the sidewalks. Most were looking to get home, some to second jobs, others to secret affairs. All things were grim.

This was one man's observation from his perch atop the roof of an abandoned warehouse. The setting was uninspiring yet familiar. It looked so much like home, but it wasn't. Earth was literally two galaxies away -- not bad considering the alternative assignments. This could pass for New Tech he thought; just with a lot more late afternoon showers and terrorism.

Behind the visor of the all-black, fitted helmet, the man's eyes winced at the memory of New Tech. It's been a while, precisely 13 months and nine days. He remembered how desperately he wanted the transfer, after everything that happened. He needed to escape the life he built so carefully for twenty years. It only took months however to destroy it.

The man sighed internally, mostly because his next break wouldn't come for two hours. His eyes caught sight of a moving figure across the way on another rooftop. His visor focused, allowing him to see far-away objects close-up. He already knew who it was, but with things the way they were...

"Man, I'd swear you were a statue if I didn't call ya every now and then to wake ya up!"

The Texan accent of his teammate spoke loudly over the comm-link. He endured him for as long as they have been on Eos and considering the lack of choice, became friends. Typically he never responded and today was no different. He never understood how the guy could keep good spirits in a place like this. The food was horrible, there were no Earth girls to _know_, and they worked the same detail for months on end. They bore the same skin-tight armor, black from head to toe, save the silver trimming and the canine insignia resting above the visor.

"I'll speak for you then. 'Shut up, Hawk. Just do your job, Hawk. What are you giggling about now, Hawk?'"

The man didn't so much as crack a smile, not that Hawk could see it anyway. He turned his gaze back to the streets to continue surveillance. Just seconds later did the comm-link reopen.

"What, Hawk?" the man asked, indignantly.

"Try Supreme Commander **Birdie**."

The man's heart dropped. He swallowed, hard.

"Sir, I apologize."

"Accepted. Cadet, the captain over the Eos mission tells me you're not happy with your assignment."

"Sir, I have not said anything of the sort. I proudly serve wherever S.P.D. sends me,"

"At ease, Cadet. Eos is a hell-hole. We all know this," Birdie said. The Supreme Commander stood from his chair and came to the window overlooking the blue skies outside his office. "I have a proposal for you."

"Sir?"

"We have a level five security alert being issued as I speak. We're bringing home a very special item and it must not fall into the wrong hands."

"May I ask what it is, sir?"

"No you may not. Experience has taught me even the most secure communication channels are vunerable to the ears of strangers. Let's get to the point, Cadet. I need you to pilot a vessel to help protect our cargo carrier. Will you accept?"

"Yes, sir. I go wherever S.P.D. sends me."

"Yes. You've told me twice now. I will contact Captain Hubert with the details of your departure. Thank you for your time, Cadet."

"Thank you for your's, sir."

The comm-link ended immediately. In a minute's conversation, hope replaced the numbness that long ago killed his spirit. He pumped a fist into the air and shouted. Hawk looked on from his perch, baffled.

"Now you gotta tell me what that's all about, brother."

The cadet stopped moving to answer back. His helmet barely contained his smile.

"Sky Tate is out of here."

--------------

In contrast, things in New Tech were a lot more bright, and hot. The sun ascended in its burning crawl. School was nearing again for the city's minors, including the young cadets at the S.P.D. Academy. Those who had families lived off base (off-planet for some), but those who didn't have families stayed behind. That included thirteen year old Sam Dalton.

The junior cadet's stringy red hair was damp with sweat and matted to his forehead. He worked feverishly to get around his opponents who blocked the basket. The game was two-on-two, but Sam was at a serious disadvantage. Both of his opponents, and his teammate, were all identical. His supposed teammate worked against him also.

"Ty! This isn't fair!" Sam said inching his way in.

"So? You said you could beat a Triforian at basketball!" Ty replied, smiling.

The two-on-two turned three-on-one was unfair on purpose. Ty loved to win, no matter what. Two of his persons stepped away, allowing Wisdom to snatch the ball from Sam's hands and dunk. The three gathered together and bumped chests, their contact joining the young Triforian back as one entity. The sweat on his forehead took on a golden luminescence before fading away.

"Playing with you **sucks**," Sam said grabbing his drink from the bench.

Ty just smiled as he took his bottle and downed a gulp. Their attention was redirected as a thunderous noise cracked the sky. The boys looked up to see a familiar vessel descend from the clouds.

"S.W.A.T. Mega Flyer," Ty said identifying the ship.

Sam's eyes lit up. "Back from the trenches."

"Yep. Let's get out of here. I can't take this heat much longer."

"Same."

The boys sprinted off toward the Academy. Mega Flyer made its landing and began its entrance into the Delta bay. Minutes later three individuals exited the vessel. They were familiar faces to all that worked in the zord bay. They were heroes, the defenders of Earth.

As they walked across the floor, applause broke out. The man of the trio looked surprised. His eyes grew wide and his lips cracked a nervous smile.

"Come on, B. Relish in it while you're alive."

That was Z's usual response to the modesty Bridge exhibited. He disliked open accolades and it showed through his unnatural smile. Syd, in contrast, took Z's advice to heart. Like a newly crowned beauty pageant queen, Cadet Drew waved with a perfectly cupped hand.

Giant twin doors swooshed open across the way. A gear-grinding canine bolted through, flanked by two companions from behind.

"R.I.C., down!" Dr. Kat Manx ordered, her voice carrying across the bay.

"Here boy!" Syd said kneeling to greet her favorite _pet_. A marquee of smiley emoticons scrolled across his face plate.

The Pink Ranger stood up immediately, realizing she was also in the presence of Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. She and the other two saluted their superior in unison.

"Rangers, welcome home. I am quite pleased," Doggie began. "This third mission should be your last in locating and containing the last of the Troobian revivalists."

"We've heard that one before," Cadet Delgado jested.

"I would also like to commend you three for the team work you exhibited on Marka 8. Having less man power with only three B-Squad Rangers now has proven challenging, but you really pulled it together out there," Kat commented.

"It does get tough with less fighters, but we're hanging in there," Syd said with a fading smile.

"Hey, we kicked bot. We're hardly _hanging in there_," Z retorted.

"Tell that to the nails I broke," Syd said holding up her right hand.

"Rangers," Doggie said cutting them short. "Until a drastic escalation is made from the enemy, Galactic Command will let B-Squad remain as it is. The Council has full confidence in the efficiency you three have shown in the past months."

"By that you mean the efficiency in the amount of money they save on having two less active Rangers?" Z asked with eyes on Doggie. Commander knew Z's understanding of S.P.D. politics. He dismissed the question knowing it was unethical for someone in his position to criticize the organization, whether S.P.D. was right or wrong.

Doggie cleared his throat. "In case you have forgotten, Sky is still active as B-Squad captain."

"How could I forget?" Z muttered.

"He is coming back eventually, right Commander?" Syd asked.

Doggie sighed. "That was the plan at first. After everything settled down, he was to return, but Birdie's temporary assignment for him has really snowballed."

"To our expense," Bridge added. "We seriously could have used his help this time. This was the riskiest mission yet."

"Hey, we did fine without him. We did our thing and we left. End of story," Z said. She was visibly angered by Bridge's comment. "If you'll excuse me."

Z sent off a departing salute to Commander Cruger and left through the nearest exit.

"Apparently some bruises **don't** heal," Syd said crossing her arms.

"She has got to get over this," Bridge said seeming annoyed. It was rare to hear him sound frustrated with anyone or anything. "If Sky does get a permanent transfer, then the Galactic Council must bring in a new captain. Three's not quite the crowd in our line of work."

"You make a valid point, Bridge," Kat said, nodding. "But like Commander Cruger said, they won't do anything until the stakes are raised. For now, you three are it."

Bridge and Syd exchanged troubled looks. Knowing additional enforcement was conditional even for S.P.D.'s greatest squad was unsettling, for both the Rangers and Commander Cruger.

--------------

He's smelt death before. Once you smell it, you never forget it. This was far worse, a thousand times worse. The stench of death filled the starry skies above what was the remains of the Star Fox Academy. Fires were everywhere. Bodies lay dead across the broken walls, some beneath. For those who survived, their end was soon coming.

Rocks and glass crunched beneath the hooves of a creature who walked purposefully to a crawling figure in the distance. The darkness hid his features from the helpless being, save a sharp hook that took place of his left hand. His narrowed slits hungered for the blood of the white-furred creature at his feet.

Blood poured from the rabbit alien's mouth. His body was crushed beneath the wall that collapsed on top of him. If he wasn't killed now, then the loss of blood would.

"Peppy Hare!" the monster spoke. His smile was pure evil.

"That's ... Gen..General Hare t-to you!" Peppy managed to say. His speaking ability was nearly gone, like his life.

"You have been defeated, old Hare. What final words do you have before I end your existence?"

"You are evil... You will n-never win..."

"We already have!"

The monster raised his hook to end Peppy's life. Then a voice called out.

"No you haven't, Razoo!"

The tall creature turned his head to see a figure in the shadows. He limped past the fires and debris and stood just yards from Razoo. His cadet uniform was rent severely.

"What is this?" he asked, smirking. "It's over, Fox!"

A laser pistol was clenched in his left paw, poised to fire. "You kill him and you're done!"

"Don't you see, Fox? It's over! You lost! Your father's legacy lays on the ground around us!" Razoo said before laughing.

"My father's legacy isn't truly over until I'm gone. Leave General Hare alone. It's me you want!"

"No no, Fox. I would love to kill you myself, but that pleasure belongs to Andross. You will be personally delivered to him to be executed as he sees fits."

Fox and Razoo locked eyes waiting for the next move. Razoo's hook was inches from Peppy's face and Fox's gun was aimed for Razoo's head. Seconds passed in silence before a shot rang out, hitting Razoo's hook and again at his armored mid-section. The monster lost his footing and crashed into the debris.

"Who dares!" Razoo screamed.

"_I_ dare," a squeaky voice answered.

Stepping out from his hiding place, a short figure hopped forward and landed beside Fox. It was Slippy Toad.

"Slip, you're alive!" Fox said. He embraced his close friend.

"Not for long!" Razoo said getting up. He began to charge at the amphibian.

"Quickly! My sword!" General Hare called out. His eyes pointed to where it lay.

Fox spotted the blade and dove at it. Taking the sword in both paws, he charged at Razoo and connected their weapons. As they started to duel, Slippy hurried and knelt at General Hare's side. He tried in vain to lift the wall off of him. It was far too heavy for the weak toad to remove.

"No, Slippy. It's too late for me," General Hare spoke, his voice growing weaker.

"No! Don't say that! ... We need you."

"Fox will lead you. You must listen." Peppy took a breath to continue. "Andross ... he came here for... for.."

"For what? General, speak to me!"

"... The Zeo crystal."

Slippy's eyes grew large. The power was legendary throughout the universe. It was rumored to have been lost for some time. Slippy shook his head.

"General, we don't have the Zeo crystal. No one knows where it is."

"We ... did, but we g-gave it..."

"Gave it to whom? Please, General! Tell me!"

"S .. P .. D .."

Peppy's eye closed. He was gone. Slippy's eyes watered as he lifted them to where Fox and Razoo were engaged in battle.

Their metals clashed and sparked with each swipe. Fox leaped into the air and brought his blade down at Razoo's head, which he side-stepped easily. Razoo went straight into a tornado kick for follow-up, but missed Fox. His hoove went over the shorter creature's head, thanks to the cadet's significantly smaller stature.

"If it's the last thing I do, you and the rest of Andross' creeps will be brought in!"

The fire they fought beside revealed Razoo's face, which appeared amused by Fox's comment. His skin was hard, brown, and cracked into tiny scales.

"It's easier to talk tough when you've got nothing else to loose, huh?" Razoo asked. His snake-like eyes turned venomous as he spoke. "I've lost plenty making sure Andross succeeds in his revenge against Corneria. In case you've forgotten, this government was responsible for my parents' death much like his own!"

"You're a bigger fool than you look! Corneria's government was not responsible for your parents' end! Andross killed them to brainwash you into believing they did, so you would join his side!"

"That is a lie! You would say anything now to have your life spared! Well it's too late for that!"

Razoo charged at Fox with his sword raised above his head. He swiped at the cadet, who rolled between Razoo's legs and delivered a fierce back kick to his rear. Razoo staggered forward, giving Fox the opportunity to strike. Mustering the remainder of his strength, Fox sailed through the air with Peppy's blade and struck Razoo as he turned around. He pierced the warrior's neck clean through.

A long silence ensued as Fox and Razoo stared each other in the eyes. Fox's clawed feet pushed off of Razoo's chest and back flipped onto the ground. From where he knelt beside Peppy, Slippy looked on mortified with what he saw.

"He ... he killed him," the toad said, aghast.

Fox's chest heaved as he watched Razoo fall onto his knees and then to his side. He approached Andross' slain warrior and pulled the sword from his neck.

"What have I done?" Fox asked aloud, his knees buckling and forcing him to the ground. What he did just hit him. "I'm no better than them."

Slippy hopped away from General Hare and landed next to Fox. "It's going to be alright. If you didn't, he would have taken your life first."

Fox shook his head with closed eyes. "It's against our code of honor to kill in ground battle. I should have contained him, Slip."

"With what? Our containment modules, our weapons, the base -- it's all gone now. You didn't have much of a choice."

Fox's eyes opened with tears soaking his furry cheeks. He looked to where General Hare lay. "Is he?"

"Yes. He is," Slipped replied, sadly. "I suppose we should start looking for any possible survivors, but there's something you should know."

"What is it, Slip?"

"General Hare said something before he passed, something I think they may or may not be true, something I know was at least a rumor, something--"

"SLIP, spit it out already!"

The startled toad answered. "The Zeo Crystal. General said we had it and they came for it."

"That's crazy! We don't have it! No one has it!"

"You're right. We don't have it, not anymore at least."

Fox stood up. "What do you mean not anymore?"

Slippy stood also. "General said we gave it to S.P.D."

"S.P.D.?"

"Space Patrol Delta."

"I know who they are, Slip!" Fox said shifting his eyes to where Peppy lay. "But why did we have the Zeo Crystal? We didn't General tell us?"

"I don't know. My guess is Andross will send them after S.P.D. next."

Fox nodded to himself, then to Slippy. "That's where we're going, too."

"What? Fox, you can't be serious!" Slippy protested.

"You bet your rubbery hide I am!"

"But the cadets! We need to help them!"

Fox turned from Slippy and stalked up a hill of debris that overlooked the destruction and ruins of the Academy. "Take a good look around, Slip! There are no survivors! And if there were any, their lives would pale in comparison to the ones lost if Andross does something with the Zeo Crystal! Worlds could be lost! Or maybe the universe!"

"But, Fox--"

"NO. We're going."

Fox made his descent from the hill and walked past Slippy, who continued to look at his friend the way he did when he slain Razoo. Fox looked around the vicinity as if he were looking for something.

"Slip, come. We have to find a functional Arwing and get out of here," he said turning to face the toad.

Slippy hesitated to move. Fox shook his head and continued to walk away. "Fine. I'll go alone."

Fox only got several feet before he heard the crunching of gravel in broken intervals.

"Wait for me!" Slippy said hopping quickly to catch up.

A small smile made its way onto Fox's mouth, the last one he would have for a long time. He sobered and turned back to Slippy.

"For General Hare," he spoke.

Slippy nodded in agreement. "For General Hare."

Fox and Slippy hurried away in search of a working Arwing. Unaware, they were being watched. A figure hiding amongst the debris scurried away, having witnessed everything.

--------------

Outer space was peaceful, serene, and quiet. The man strapped into the pilot chair of an S.P.D.-marked travel vessel wished it were the same inside the cabin. The small craft zipped toward its destination, a destination unknown to both of the inhabitants seated inside. Coordinates were pre-set.

Country music played softly in the background to the tune of Johnny Cash's _One Piece at a Time_. Hawk was providing back-up for the late crooner as he leaned back in his seat and folded his hands behind his head. Next to him sat Sky, who remained virtually mum with the exception of an occasional cough.

"You may wanna get that checked out there," Hawk said looking to his companion.

"I'm fine," Sky said, dryly. His eyes fell on Hawk's music device. "Must you listen to that out loud? And sing?"

"If you've got ear buds, I'd be happy to plug 'em in my ears for ya."

"I have a fist. Will that work?"

"That's ain't very nice," Hawk said sitting up. He reached to his belt where his player was and lowered the volume. "Is that better for you?"

Sky didn't answer, leaving Hawk to believe yes. The Texan ran a hand through his cropped dirty blond hair and looked out the infinite frontier ahead of them. Even he was growing bored. Hawk was approximately Sky's height but had a slightly larger build. His classic American looks complimented his sense for adventure and thirst for danger.

"Man, oh man, I am so glad to leave that place. In case I've forgotten, thanks for recommending me for the assignment. Can I ask you something though?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

Sky shrugged, keeping his eyes on space. "I guess I owe you. You tolerated me when I've been mostly--"

"A jerk? Rude? Cold? Hard? Getting close here?"

Sky shot Hawk a look. "Distant was the word I was going for ... but those would be accurate also."

"A **distant**, rude, cold, hard, jerk -- yeah that works for me," Hawk said, smiling.

Sky grinned weakly. "So what's next for you? Where do you want to go?"

"Home! I wanna see my baby girl," Hawk answered.

"You know that's not going to happen any time soon, so where else?"

"Heck, I don't know. I'm hoping for a miracle. I just want to go home and see my family."

Sky knit his brows. "You signed up for S.P.D. Seeing family is a luxury not afforded to most."

"I see that now. I'm just trying to provide for them the best way I know how. Don't you ever want to go home, Sky?"

Sky's face grew hard at the question. "I haven't had a home for a while now. ... I joined S.P.D. in eleventh grade to complete my education there."

Hawk laughed. "What kind of kid would want to go to school at S.P.D.? There's no football team and definitely not many girls to date."

"I didn't care about those things then," Sky replied. "I wanted to start training to become a Power Ranger, just like my father."

"That's an admirable thing. I wanted to grow up to be like my daddy, too. After he lost his legs in World War III, the Army was all I cared about, until I followed Donna into the Air Force that is."

"Why is it most of your life decisions involve some girl?"

"My mama used to say the same thing," Hawk laughed. "But what's done is done. S.P.D. recruiters offered me training for space travel and here I am! The big time!"

"The big time?" Sky asked. He rolled his eyes. "Big time is piloting a Megazord, being thrown through inter-dimensional vortexes and surviving, and having to save Earth from a gigantic meteor."

"Well excuse, Ranger Man. I may not have sat at the wheel of some big fancy Delta Car--"

"**Runner**. Delta Runner."

"**Delta** Runner, but where I come from this is bigger than the World Series and the Superbowl put together, for everyone except Daddy. But anyway, I'm sure you made new family while at S.P.D., right?"

Sky hesitated to respond. "Some."

"Well? Don't you keep in contact with them?" Hawk asked.

"I talk to them sometimes ... through e-mail. This guy I worked with, Bridge, put me on some stupid list, so he always forwards me these real corny jokes and wise old sayings. I don't even read them. I just delete them."

"I love those e-mails!"

"You would, wouldn't you?" Sky asked.

"If you love corny jokes, I've got enough to last us the rest of the way, wherever we're going."

"Please don't."

"You're no fun, you know that?" Hawk asked. "So who else you write to?"

"Hm. ... I hear from my friend Jack every few months."

"Oh, the guy you got to replace only because he resigned, right?"

Sky ignored the dig. "Yes, him. He travels the world constantly. He's big into charity work. Him and his wife started a missions program and they oversea some projects. He sends me updates and pics when he gets around to it."

"Well that sounds good. You got a girlfriend?"

Sky's face hardened once again. "No..."

Hawk smiled. "Did I hit a sour one there, Sky? What's her name?"

"Hawk--"

"Come on, man. You know all my stuff."

"That I never asked about," Sky responded.

"Was she a cutie? She break your heart?"

"I'm going to break something of your's in a minute. Put that crap back on if it'll get you to shut up."

"You got yourself a deal!"

Hawk turned his player volume back up. It was another Johnny Cash song.

_Goodbye little darlin'. We're parting.  
Parting don't always mean goodbye.  
Although we had to part, you're always in my heart.  
Goodbye little darlin' goodbye._

_Goodbye little darlin' I'll miss you miss you.  
Miss you like the stars would miss the sky.  
I hate to see you go. I'm gonna miss you so.  
Goodbye little darlin'. Goodbye_

_Goodbye little darlin'. I love you.  
Love you until the day I die.  
Would you dream a dream of me, wherever you may be.  
Goodbye little darlin'. Goodbye.  
You've found someone new. They'll be good to you.  
Goodbye little darlin'. Goodbye._

Sky refocused on the space ahead.

_Of all the songs..._


	2. Chapter 02 Transport

S.P.D. - The Zeo Nexus  
Chapter 02 - Transport  
by eternal

------------------

An armada of space vessels broke the quiet over the red skies of Mundo Cerdo. It was a mostly deserted planet, a vast land of rocky plains dotted with mountains and little plant life. Not many inhabited the unbearably hot land, making it the perfect spot for some one not wanting to be found.

A pair of aging suns washed over the vessels as they entered the underground hangar. There was more life there then there was above ground. Various animal-alien hybrids buzzed about -- pigs, snakes, and buzzards just to name a few. On the catwalk above stood the grotesque, sweaty Andross. His blubbery orangutan-like face watched his pilots with pride as they exited their respective crafts. He gave them all a pleased smile.

"I heard the reports, my Varracos! Fantastic work!"

The Varracos' true forms were concealed within their pilot jump suits. Once their helmets were removed, their boar-like faces were able to breath easier. Andross, too big for the stairs, descended down a lift to ground level. His eyes shifted constantly, looking for someone in particular. Someone named--

"Ayudo!"

The hangar would have shook if its walls weren't solid titanium. Used to Andross' frequent rants, his subjects continued with their work unphased. It took only seconds for Andross to hear the rapid pitter-patter of feet, precisely four of them. Ayudo Lizardo came skidding onto the main floor, having clipped half a dozen grunts to appear before his master as humanly, or lizardly, as possible. His face bore features similar to that of a Japanese man.

"I am here, sire," Ayudo said, panting. He bowed respectfully before standing erect like the other hybrids.

"A second later and I would have ripped your tail clean off!" Andross threatened.

Ayudo shook inside. Andross has done it two times before. Growing it back was always a fragile process.

"Come and take note. I have much to say!" Andross said walking in the direction of a darkened hallway.

"As always, sire," Ayudo said producing a miniature e-pad and stylus.

Andross and Ayudo proceeded into the hall that most were restricted from entering. High-clearance workers only had business in there. It was where the most dangerous and secret experiments took place. Andross and Ayudo entered into a large room much like the hangar they were in earlier.

Tall, glass windows checkered the titanium walls which allowed scientists working to observe and take note of their experiments from a safe distance. Inside one particular window, a gorilla-alien hybrid screamed in horror as a swarm of sharp stinging insects tore into his furry flesh. In another window, an elephant hybrid stood in silence with hooves planted firmly ... on the ceiling.

"I see the gravity manipulator is coming along nicely, Langston!" Andross commented to the observing scientist.

"All thanks to your schematics of course, Lord Andross," Langston replied graciously.

"It will do you well to remember who the true genius is around here," Andross said moving along.

The mongoose Langston grumbled something nasty beneath his breath before turning back to his work.

"The best of our weaponry is coming close to mass production," Andross began, looking to Ayudo to start writing. "Past failures have taught us all valuable lessons. Always expect the unexpected! Know your enemies! Some even work for you and plot your demise! Are you getting this, Ayudo?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Where was I? Oh yes, trust no one! Everyone's a snake ... figuratively speaking," Andross said eying two snake scientists slithering in the opposite direction. "The best of plans have been ruined because some numskull let his help get too close. If you want something done right, then do it yourself! Did you get all that, Ayudo?"

"Then do it ... yourself. Got it, sire."

"Good."

Andross led Ayudo into another darkened hall. This time they found themselves exiting onto a shaky bridge, one that was just strong enough to support Andross' weight. In the background, extreme heat steamed from the biggest lava fall the planet had beneath its surface. It was a place Andross often visited to think in private. He found the noise of the falling magma soothing and inspiring.

Ayudo was visibly nervous. He didn't like knowing beneath him was a lake of fire and lava waiting to consume him if he should fall over. He wished to himself they would go somewhere else, but Andross knew what he was doing.

"Now the big question," Andross said, his smirk and voice darkening. "Does Fox McCloud live?"

Ayudo gulped. "Um, Fox McCloud?"

"Yes. Does he live or not?" Andross asked, his patience burning away quickly.

"Well, I, uh, I mean, he -- General Hare has fallen at least!"

Andross, despite his ungodly size and weight, quickly lifted Ayudo by his neck and hung him over the bridge. "As much as it **thrills** me that retirement home rabbit is no more, I didn't ask about him! I asked about FOX!"

"Ahhh! Please, Andross! Don't drop me!"

"I won't if you answer my question in 4 - 3 - 2--"

"He lives!" Ayudo replied with limited oxygen in his voice.

Andross tossed the lizard assistant back onto the bridge. Ayudo slid on all fours and grabbed a hold of the wooden planks as quickly as possible. If he hadn't, he surely would have fallen over and met his end in the lava pit.

"Make sure you note your failure, Ayudo. Because it will be your last," Andross seethe.

Ayudo coughed as he regained his breathing. "But, sire. It was Razoo who failed you. He fell at the blade of Fox McCloud!"

"You are an experienced battlefield liaison, are you not? You have instructive license to prevent these things from happening! Now that Fox lives, he will surely find some way to foil my plans! Oh how irritating this has become!" Andross said turning away. He looked down at the lava pits in anger.

"But he can be stopped if we hurry."

"How can you be sure? And this better be good!" Andross asked turning around, his chubby index pointed squarely in Ayudo's face.

"Him and Slippy Toad are going to find S.P.D. They know about them having the Zeo crystal and--"

"THEY WHAT!"

Andross' scream shook the entire bridge. Ayudo screamed also as he held onto the planks for dear life.

"Explain yourself!" Andross demanded.

"I overheard them. Apparently Peppy Hare informed the toad that we came looking for the Zeo crystal. General Hare had relinquished possession to S.P.D. That's why we couldn't find it!"

"I am not about to get in S.P.D.'s radar! They are a force to be reckoned with! You lousy lizard, this is all your fault!"

"Yes, I know!" Ayudo whimpered. His four legs still held tight to the planks anticipating Andross' next shaking bellow.

Fortunate for Ayudo, Andross paused to think for a moment. His small round eyes lit up.

"S.P.D. on Ciérrese! It's the closest satellite station to Corneria that do-gooder police force has for mid-galaxy inmate transport, correct?"

"I believe so," Ayudo answered hoping Andross would remain appeased.

"It's a good distance away from the next major S.P.D. station! Chances are it hasn't even left Ciérrese or is at least just starting on its way to ... say, where is the next major S.P.D. branch from Ciérrese?"

Ayudo shook, knowing his answer would likely unhinge Andross completely. "Galactic Command, sire."

To Ayudo's surprise, Andross didn't unhinge.

"Then time is of the essence! Gather the Varracos and get over to Ciérrese immediately! We must get our hands on the Zeo crystal before it arrives at Galactic Command!"

"Y-yes, Lord Andross! I'm going now!"

Ayudo scrambled away on all fours, leaving Andross alone on the bridge. The apeish scientist and warlord watched as the lizard disappeared from his sight. He returned his gaze to the lava pit below, its fire reflecting in the evil hallows.

"So help me, cosmos. If I lose my chance at that crystal, all that I worked for these past several decades would have been in vain. I will control the Zeo nexus and all who are connected to it! I renew my vow to shatter every remnant of the McCloud legacy and all those who befriend him!"

-----

"Delta Max **Blinder**? Delta **Lighter**? Uh ... Delta Shine?"

Boom was determined to find a name for the contrapment. Headed across one of the many corridors within S.P.D. Earth station, his eyes were fixated on the device held in his hands. It was a prototype, an unfinished one without the shiny, attractive shell that finished gadgetry receives. All that mattered to Boom that it was functional and he couldn't wait a minute longer to show Kat what he had been working on.

With eyes still on the device, Boom rounded the corner. Not looking up could have been a costly mistake as he smacked into the back of someone standing there. The device fumbled in Boom's hands, but to his good fortune he held on to it. He looked up, his mouth already forming the words to apologize for the incident.

"Sorry?"

The man standing there didn't give the run-in the slightest thought. He continued to operate the wirless TV cam without incident, as the other cameramen around him. An entire crowd jammed the entrance to the rec room, all television and newspaper reporters. Boom was surprised he didn't hear all the commotion earlier. He must have drowned them out while conjuring up a name for his invention.

"What's going on here?" he asked himself.

Boom wove his way through the camera-flashing pack hoping to see what the fuss was about. Then he heard _Sydney_, then again several more times. They were here to see Syd.

There she was standing in her civvies, smiling and listening to one reporter who gave his question next.

"Okay, but this is the last one and I mean it this time!" Syd giggled. "We're shooting for a late January, early February release, but it's not set in stone. My manager will certainly keep you all updated!"

"Ms. Drew thanks for your time! Please help yourself to the cookie tray on the way out. Thanks and goodbye!"

Ronald Fairless, manager and publicist to the stars, waved away the buzzards from his number one star. Boom held on tightly to his device as the crowd pushed past.

"Hey, Syd," he said.

"Sorry, pal. Show's over. Leave a message on the fan blog like the others," Ronald said, smugly. His stylish black spikes, tinted eyeglasses, and charcol Armani suit ironically reeked of cheap cologne.

"Don't be silly. That's Boom," Syd said swatting his hand away. "I'll call you later about the album cover samples, 'kay?"

"You got it. Chao!"

Syd smiled gingerly to her manager as he departed. She looked to Boom who appeared to be taken aback.

"If I was listening correctly, were you announcing a new album?" he asked.

"Yes," Syd said, giddily.

"To the press?"

"YES," she replied, laughing this time. "That's how you get things out you know, initially at first anyhow. Fancy's and Xcess are the **best** places to get word around to more, how should I say -- important people?"

"Huh? But what about B-Squ-"

Syd's phone cut in. "Hold that thought, Boom."

She stroked her finger across the nearly invisible device behind her ear. Fast paced yammering ensued, letting Boom know his conversion with Sydney was over. He walked out the rec room overwhelmed over her announcement.

Outside in the hallway now, Boom slumped against the wall, his eyes and shoulders following. He could still hear Syd chatting away from where he stood.

"What about the B-Squad?"

-----

In a perfect V-shape formation, S.P.D.-marked fighter jets flanked a single cargo craft. The vessel also bore the canine insignia and was piloted by two aviation cadets sent by Galactic Command. Standing in the not-so-distant background was S.P.D. on Ciérrese. It was a smaller campus that looked more like a detention center than anything.

The purpose of the station was multi-fold. One could refuel their ship or stay overnight in one of the dozen resting quarters. The main purpose was to house criminals until it was decided upon by the courts which penitentiary the criminal would serve his sentence. As the armada flew further away from Ciérrese, the nerve levels for Sky Tate start to gradually decrease. Everything was going smoothly. Everything was peaceful...

"Hey, buddy!"

... Until a thick southern accent patched through.

"Yeah, Hawk?" Sky asked from his cockpit.

"I was flipping through these menu options and they got a lot of neato things you can do."

"Yeah. That's great. I think maybe we should focus on the space ahead, keep our focus on our scanners for abnormalities."

"I know. It's going to be to a long ride there. Just looking for something to do. That's all. ... Say, these dots here on my scanner are pretty interesting. They don't appear to be our jets I reckon."

Beneath his helmet, Sky cursed himself for not having noticed. "See what happens when you start talking, Hawk? Trouble."

"Now that ain't nice."

Sky opened a communication channel to all security jets. "Cadets, look alive. We have fast moving vessels at six o' clock."

"I just discovered them as well, Cadet Tate," one of the pilots answered. "Our scanners are all set for long-range detection. How could these manage to slip by?"

"That doesn't matter now," Sky replied. "Jets 4 and 5, fall out of formation. Let's go greet our unwelcome guests."

"Yes, sir," the pilots answered.

Jets 4 and 5 followed Sky as they veered away from their positions. Sky sequenced his system for attack mode which he had placed on standby before leaving Ciérrese. He nodded to the cadets at the left and the right of him, letting them know to proceed forward.

"It's go time!"

Six identical vessels streaked toward the S.P.D. jets at full speed with no sign of slowing. The cadets began to dial their attacks but not quickly enough. Three of the six enemy jets had opened fire, successfully vanquishing Jet 5.

"Jet 4, pull back!" Sky screamed over the comm-link.

"But--"

"Do it! That's an order!"

Cadet Tate, whose system was ready to retaliate, opened fire from the twin barrels tucked beneath his jet. With the first shot he struck the wing of one vessel, causing the jet to lose control and dive into the infinite abyss. The other jets began to shoot repeatedly at Sky. The Varracos were loyal to each other and would stop at nothing to avenge their lost brother.

"I'm on my way, Bud!" Hawk called from his cockpit.

"No! Stay back! You are to stay behind the ship with Jet 1!"

"Dang it, Sky! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Sky wasn't going to let the attackers anywhere near the cargo ship. It was his mission that he dedicated 100 effort in completing. Jet 4 had rejoined the formation with Hawk and the other two cadets to protect the ship. Hawk, however, wasn't going to stay put.

"Stevens and Vohaska, I'm gonna help our friend out there! I'm pulling out!"

"You moron, Tate knows what he's doing! Stay in formation!" Cadet Stevens yelled from his cockpit.

"Too late!"

Hawk broke free from formation and sped away to aid Sky against the Varracos. Sky maneuvered with great speed around the salvo of lasers aiming to destroy him. Without having to look down, he dialed the missiles tucked beneath his jet's wings, the only missiles he had at his disposal.

Sky locked two of the attacker jets into his trajectory. "Rockets away!"

A set of twins missiles streaked out of their holding cells toward their set coordinates. As if they anticipated the attack, two of the Varracos opened repeated fire and destroyed the missiles instantly. Sky gritted his teeth beneath his helmet as he past through the smoke of his failed attack. When he came out the cloud, he found himself in the trajectory of the Varraco's own missiles. They were coming, fast.

With his heart, everything slowed around Sky. Memories swept hazily through his mind from oldest to newest: the time he saw his father leave for the final time, to when he held the charred helmet after receiving the news alongside his mother. Sky saw his days as a C-Squad cadet. Running with him were familiar faces. Sydney was there, the only female, and three other guys. Bridge was there, and so was Dru, the betrayer. Another face was present, but was more blurred than the others. He knew him well yet he couldn't recognize his face.

A flash of blue light morphed his thoughts into his previous Ranger assignment, S.P.D. Blue. He stood there looking over his arms and legs. He wasn't red. He wasn't like his father. Bridge and Syd were the only ones thrilled with their assignment. Red light swept the memory away and replaced it with the image of Sky standing in the mirror. He bore a red S.P.D. training shirt that he had just slipped on. He began to tuck it into the bottom half of his uniform before looking back to his bed and saw a figure laying there, naked beneath the covers. It was their secret.

The memories were over. Sky was brought back to the present, as the missiles came to end his life. Death, however, would have to visit some other time. A cloud of fire and smoke erupted before him. Somehow, his hand moved to his jet's controls in time and pulled him away from danger.

"Woooo hoooooo! Space Cowboy to the rescue!"

Sky knew then who saved him. "You son of a--"

"Hey now! Show a little gratitude, Ranger man. I just saved y'er hide!" Hawk replied over the comm-link.

Sky was about to thank him when a laser shot past his jet, just barely missing him. He wasn't out of danger just yet. Swooping down at his attacker, Sky repeatedly shot his lasers and destroyed the enemy jet and the Varraco inside. His occupation with the grunt allowed the remaining four to sweep in closer to the S.P.D. cargo ship.

"Hawk, if you're going to help then loop your country-fried ass back around and fight!" Sky yelled over the channel.

"I'm trying to! I ain't use to flying these rink-a-dink jets!" Hawk yelled back.

The four remaining Varracos were closing in fast to the jets Cadet Stevens and Cadet Vohaska were piloting. Lasers began to shoot rapidly at the cadets, one hitting the tail of Stevens' jet.

"Engine 2 is gone! " Cadet Stevens said as emergency lights flicked on inside cockpit.

"My shields are gone! One more hit and I'm finished!" Cadet Vohaska reported from his jet.

A voice unfamiliar to them all made its way onto the comm-link. "Quick! Do a barrel roll!"

"Who is that?" Sky asked.

Too busy to have noticed the Arwing's appearance on radar, the stealthy-looking jet jammed onto the scene blasting past both Sky and Hawk.

"I said do a barrel roll!" Fox McCloud repeated.

Not sure why he was obeying the stranger, Cadet Vohaska did a barrel roll and dodged the salvo of lasers that otherwise would have ended his existence.

"No! Get back there!" Sky ordered.

"They're still shooting! We can't!" Stevens replied.

Inside the cockpit of the Arwing, Fox McCloud initiated his missile defense. In the bucket seat behind him, Slippy Toad worked quickly to lock in the perfect coordinates.

Slip nodded to himself. "Ready and set!"

Fox also. "And go!"

Four missiles screamed out from the Arwing's underbelly and destroyed two more Varracos. The attack having been so close to the cargo ship rocked the entire vessel from sheer force. The two man crew inside worked to steady the ship amidst the emergency sirens screaming around them.

"Cadet Tate, this vessel does not have a high threshold for laser attacks! Do something!" one of the men yelled over the comm.

"I'm on my way!" Sky answered.

Sky's fighter jet blast ahead as quickly as he could make it go. Gaining control of his own jet, Hawk followed after Sky to aid the cargo ship. They couldn't get there fast enough as lasers began to pelt the cargo hatch. Sparks flew from the protective locks and bolts embedded along the door.

"Just a few more blasts and we're in!" another Varraco said from his cockpit.

Lasers continually beat against the hatch and picked off bolt after bolt, lock after lock. Sure enough, the door flew open and ripped off into infinity. The Varraco who volunteered to enter the ship got up close to the entryway and opened his hatch. The vacuum of space threatened to tear his jet apart at the speed they were going, but he was determined to get inside. The helmeted swine prepared to make the jump.

"S.P.D.! Surrender!"

The Varraco looked back to see Sky's jet fast approaching.

"Oink off!" the Varraco said making the jump.

As soon as he leaped, Sky opened fire and turned the jet into flaming shrapnel. The debris flew his way, causing him to do some fancy flying to avoid being hit.

"I have to get that crystal!" the Varraco told himself.

His gloved hooves used the ridges of the ship's wall to pull himself deeper into the cargo room. It was times like these he wished he could trade them in for a set of human hands, but he would have to make do. That's when the Varraco saw it -- a long black box secured against the north wall. Having been occupied with just trying to stablize himself, the Varraco hadn't noticed it until now. He was it contained the Zeo crystal.

"Come to daddy!" the Varraco said pulling himself along the wall.

From his cockpit, Sky watched helplessly. He knew he couldn't shoot lasers inside the cargo space because he would also take the lives of the cadets inside.

"Hawk, where are Stevens and Vohaska?" Sky asked.

"They're holding back the last of those creeps," Hawk answered. "Why?"

"You're going to have to catch me because I'm going in there."

"Ha ha! You're joking!"

Silence filled their channel. Hawk's face straightened beneath his helmet. "Okay, you're _not_ joking."

"These jets don't have auto-pilot so I'm not going to have a way out after I bail," Sky explained, then pausing. "Can I trust you?"

Hawk took a moment to absorb the heaviness of Sky's request. It was a life put into his hands. "Yeah, buddy. I'm behind you. God bless ya."

"Alright. Be ready. I'll be in and out before you know it."

Sky removed his harness and other restraints and summoned the hatch release command, but not before reaching for the life line tucked beneath his armored vest. The letters S P D were large and white across its black shell.

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

Rushing red energy flew out the opening hatch with the S.P.D. Red Ranger enveloped inside. He was instantly deposited onto the edge of the cargo room almost missing the ship entirely. Sky grabbed onto the wall crevice immediately to avoid falling to his doom. As he began to climb in, his jet began to veer off and dive sideways into infinity like the Varracos before it. The Varraco nearing the black case looked back.

"I'm leaving with that crystal!" he yelled.

_"Crystal?"_

Red Ranger didn't respond verbally. Instead, he freed a hand and drew one of his two Delta Pistols. Firing, the laser struck the back of the Varraco. Squealing in pain, the grunt lost his hold on the wall and was immediately sucked into space.

The voice of the ship pilot from earlier relayed over the comm-link. "Cadet Tate, our entire vehicle will be torn apart if that door isn't replaced!"

It wasn't what Sky wanted to hear. He thought the only thing now was to get out safely, but he did not consider what danger the cargo ship itself faced having its internal structure exposed to outer space. Sky cursed beneath his breath having again to form a plan so quickly.

"Hell, I don't know!"

The insides of the cargo room were beginning to crack. He could hear it. There wasn't much time to make a decision. His eyes fell back on the black case mounted on the wall as Hawk's voice relayed over the comm-link.

"Buddy, everything alright in there? I can't see ya."

"I'm alive, for now. I have the item next to me, but we have a bigger problem," Sky said hurrying to explain. "This ship can't take much more without being sealed. I have to get the pilots to safety somehow."

"That's quite a pickle you're in!"

"YOU THINK?"

"Hmm. Let's see here..." Hawk said thinking it over.

"Now, Hawk! Not in Texas time!" Sky yelled over the comm.

"Ah hah, got it!" Hawk answered. "There's three of us out here and three of y'all in there. If we hurry, y'all can dock from where you're at and hop in."

"That's crazy!" Sky said rejecting his plan.

"It was what you were gonna do!" Hawk shot back.

"We don't have much time! Make a decision!" the ship pilot reminded them, having listened via the link.

"I meant crazy for them, Hawk," Sky explained. "They're aviation cadets. They aren't trained for situations with this type of severity."

The ship's tail cracked a little more, alarming Sky.

"At this point we don't care!" both the pilots screamed now. "Get us out of here!"

Sky cursed himself again. He knew the ship couldn't hold long enough for himself and the two pilots to do as Hawk's escape plan entailed. The decision was his now.

"Stevens, Vohaska," Sky addressed the two. "One of you get behind the ship. I'm going to dock the item into your wing compartment.

"What about you? And the pilots?" Stevens asked.

Silenced filled the channel, all listening closely for his response.

"There's no way out for us. Just get the item to Birdie and complete the mission," Sky answered.

"No way!" Hawk responded first. "We're all leaving here together!"

"There's no time now," Sky said using a free hand to unsecure the black box from its mount. "I'm headed toward the edge of the hatch now. Someone meet me there or the item parishes."

All cadets on the link fell silent. Sky had made his decision ... but Fox McCloud hadn't made his.

"S.P.D, stand down! I'll secure the hatch!"

Sky's head shot up. It was the voice that earlier made its way onto their link. "Who are you?"

"The one who's going to save your tail," the voice replied.

The sound of screaming engines filled the cargo room as Sky watched a foreign-looking craft ascend before him. His eyes took in its unique structure and the words imprinted across its nose -- Team Star Fox.

"I'm going to create an artificial shield. It's wise to stand back, cadet," Fox instructed.

Sky didn't argue and pulled himself and the case back inside. A soft blue light charged from the Arwing cannons and wrapped around the border of what previously was the hatch. In seconds the light filled the void separating the cargo room from outer space. Sky suddenly found himself and the ship stable, as did the pilots seated upfront.

"Oh thank God," one of the men breathed, his body collasping on the console.

"God," Hawk said over the link, smiling. "Just peformed a miracle here."

Sky's breathing worked to return to normal as he slid against the wall and unto his bottom. He turned his head and looked through the translucent shield. The Arwing was still there, its mysterious pilot following closely. It would be there until their arrival at Galactic Command. Sky wasn't sure if the man was still tapped into their link or not. He wanted to thank him, but all he could do was heave for air.


End file.
